My Kitty Cat
by Chris Rudy
Summary: Cat has been in love with Tori since they first met, but wouldn't admit it to Tori. What happens when she finially does and finds out from Tori that the feelings are reciprocated? This is my first Cori fic. Enjoy.
**My Kitty Cat**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters.**

 **Author's Note: This entire story will be written from Tori and Cat's point of view.**

 **Cat's POV**

I sat with Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Jade at lunch. As the others talked about projects for different classes, I looked at Tori, who was sitting right next to me.

I couldn't believe I was in love with Tori Vega. I mean, I've started to accept the fact that I'm a lesbian, and have even dated a few girls, but no girl has ever made me feel the way I feel like Tori has. She's always been so nice to me. And she's so beautiful…

"Cat?" I heard Beck call. I came out of my thoughts and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"You've been staring at Tori for five minutes." Andre said.

"Sorry. I guess my mind is somewhere else." I said, giggling.

"Apparently, it is." Rex said to me.

Jade frowned and smacked the puppet. "Shut up, Rex." Jade said.

I smiled at her. Being my best friend, Jade always had my back. She was the only one of our gang who knew I was gay. I had her promise not to tell any of our friends, because I wanted to tell them that. She smiled back at me then I started eating my sandwich.

As I ate, my mind kept wandering back to Tori, which resulted in me blushing. Jade must've noticed because she stood up.

"Cat, can I talk to you real quick?" She asked and I looked at her and nodded. We then walked to her car. When we got to her car, she turned to me. "What's wrong, Cat?"

"I think I'm in love with Tori." I replied honestly.

Jade looked surprised. "You sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm positive. No girl has ever made me feel butterflies like Tori does."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll tell the others about me being gay today, but I'm gonna wait until I'm ready to tell Tori I'm in love with her."

She nodded. We then walked back to the others. After we sat back down, I looked at the others. "Guys, I need to tell you something. Something Jade already knows." I said, gaining the attention of my friends.

"What is it, Lil' Red?" Andre asked.

I sighed. "I'm a lesbian." I said, shocking everyone but Jade.

 **Tori's POV**

I looked at Cat with shock, then cleared my throat. "How long have you known that?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "Since middle school, when I first started dating girls. I've finally started getting used to it." She replied.

"Wait. Then why have you dated guys?" Andre asked.

"To keep me being gay a secret." Cat said.

I noticed the honesty in her voice. Then and there, I wanted to confess that I'm bi. A lump tried forming in my throat, but I cleared my throat, making the others look at me.

"You okay, Tori?" Andre asked, and I nodded.

"Since Cat was brave enough to do confess her sexuality, I feel like I should do the same." I said.

"You're gay, too?" Jade asked and I shook my head.

"Bisexual." I replied, earning the same shocked looks everyone but Jade gave Cat.

"Have you dated girls?" Cat asked.

I nodded. "Back at Sherwood, I dated a few girls, one was after I broke up with Danny." I said, moving a strand of hair from my face.

"That just makes you hotter." Rex said, earning a slap from me.

"Did anyone before us know about you being bi, Tori?" Beck asked.

"Only my parents and Trina." I replied. "Honestly, I think my dad preferred the girls I dated over the guys."

"What about your mother and sister? What did they think?" Robbie asked.

"They were shocked at first, but my mom said she was proud of me, no matter what. And actually, Trina was the one who encouraged me to date girls after I told her."

The others nodded then went back to eating.

I went back to eating my salad. As I ate, my mind wandered to Cat's behavior recently. She'd been staying at my house every other weekend, and she kept saying she was scared to sleep alone. I figured it was due to her brother's weird antics. She'd snuggle with me in my bed as well. But lately she's been acting weird herself lately. Most of the time, she'd stare off into space more than usual and she'd blush.

Even now, I looked at her to see her cheeks were red. Then I started to think. The staying over, the cuddling, the staring off into space, the blushing.

Wait a minute… Is Cat in love with me?!

 **Cat's POV**

Oh, God... Tori's looking at me…

I looked away from her, trying to hide my face, which I only guessed was starting to match my hair color.

"Cat?" Jade asked and I looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I think you and Tori need to have a little chat." She said and I gulped.

"O-Okay…"

Tori and I then walked inside then headed to the janitor's closet. When I turned from the wall to Tori, I felt so much heat in my cheeks, I thought I'd faint.

"Cat, if something's up, you can tell me. You know that, right?" Tori said.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Then please tell me what's wrong…" She said.

I gulped. No turning back now…

"I'm in love with you, Victoria Vega." I told her honestly. She looked a bit surprised and I sighed. "If you don't feel the same way, I get it. It's just… I've been in love with you since we met, and I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I didn't-"

I was cut off by Tori kissing me. My eyes widened in surprise at first before I started kissing back, my eyes closing.

She soon pulled away, smiling. "I'm in love with you too, Catarina Valentine."

I smiled. "So, what do we do now?"

"Isn't it obvious? We go on a date tonight."

Hearing her say that made my heart swell with joy as I kissed her and she kissed back.

 **That's chapter one. Tell me what y'all think and be honest. Review and more chapters will be headed your way.**


End file.
